1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for mounting a work object on a vehicle or the like and more particularly to such an assembly which is particularly well suited to mounting a work object in supported relation on a pair of spaced structural members of a vehicle in such a manner as to permit ready installation and removal of the assembly relative to the precise position desired for mounting of the work object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to mount attachments of a variety of types, such as trailer hitches, tow bars, and the like, on vehicles in such a manner that they can easily by installed and removed. The mounts for such attachments are often bulky themselves. In order to provide the strength required for supporting the attachments, the mounts therefor are usually more or less permanently attached to the vehicle. For example, in many instances such mounts are welded on the vehicle or bolted on the vehicle in such a manner that removal is impractical. Conversely, when such mounts are not in use, their size is such as to interfere with normal use of the vehicle. In any case, when such mounts are removed, reinstallation is both tedious and requires the services of personnel familiar with their installation.
This problem is particularly pronounced in the military where a premium is placed on mobility and the rapid deployment of military vehicles. The time required for the installation and removal of such mounts and their attachments must be minimized to an extent not heretofore possible. Furthermore, owing to the speed with which such operations must be performed, such equipment must be capable of installation without the possibility of error if it is to be of practical value.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an assembly for mounting a work object on a vehicle or the like which in use operates to support the attachment in the precise position desired and in such a manner as to be fully structurally sound and yet which can easily be installed and removed without any substantial instruction or effort.